Weekend Getaway
by Princessofallsayains
Summary: Two days at the Beach with Jak and the gang. What more could you ask for? Dark maybe?
1. Vacation?

_**WEEKEND GETAWAY**_

**_ VACATION?_**

I did a little revision and I think I'm going to continue on with the story now that its summer break. So... Here you go!

* * *

It was an extremely hot summer day in Haven City. Every single pool was crowded including the lakes and ponds in Haven Forest. Everyones favorite group was all gathered at the Naughty Ottsel, taking part in one of Daxter's **_'Drinking Episodes'_**. Everyone was filled with laughter. Tess even had to haul him to the empty room in the back.

"Omgosh, it's sooo hot!" Ciara complained taking up all the air-conditioning."Well don't take up all the air, hogger." Ashelin pushed her out the way. "I can't help it if I'm gonna die." Ciara then plopped down on one of the booth's seats.

"Don't say that Ciara. It might actually happen." Jak took a swig of his drink.

"Wait...I just got an idea!" She raised up from the seat. "What if we go to the beach? I mean I already have a timeshare to one of the beach resort places and it's a big enough condo for all of us to fit into."

"That sounds fun. I think we should do it. Anything to get out of this heat." Tess began fanning her self off. Then Daxter suddenly came up to talk about the discussion being held.

"Anything...*Hicup*...that invloves...*Hicup*...girls in bikinis is...*Hicup*...fine with me." He plopped back down and Tess shook her head.

"Listen, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going." Sig began tugging at his armor.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'll go." Torn finally decided. "Yeah, I'm in." Jinx said.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that were going. We can leave anytime you guys are ready." Ciara checked her watch for the time. "I say we leave Friday and comeback Monday."

"Um...guys...I ugh...have a confession to make." Ashelin mumbled. "Yeah what up Ashelin." Jak chimed in. "I...I...really can't swim. No one ever taught me how to." Everyone started laughing. "What the he'll are you guys laughing at?" Ashelin began to grow furious.

"Ashelin it's okay. Some people here can't swim either, like Torn, Tess, and Jinx. I'm sure one of us will teach you guys how to swim." Ciara's eyes began to wonder around the room.

"Sig! You can help them swim. Right?"

"No problem Cherry. It'll be like a swimming boot camp."

"Alright no I'm scared." Jinx cringed a little.

"Well I think its finally settled. Today is Monday, we'll go shopping Wednesday and pack up Thursday I guess. And we leave at 10:00 in the morning. Its a 5 hour drive to get there not including the stops." Ciara explained.

"So we should be there at 2 no more than 4 o' clock." Jak calculated.

"Yep. So I guess you guys should start putting you lists together." 

* * *

I know this chapter was short but I can guess the next chapter will be longer. It's all fun in games until somebody shops and steals. Can you  
guess who? **_R&R_**


	2. Shopping

**_ WEEKEND GETAWAY_**

_**SHOPPING**_

It's a wonderful day of shopping... Until someone steals. Who could it be?

Jak, maybe Torn, what about Keira and Tess, or The guy that sells watches and jewlery? Find out in this chapter.

* * *

Last night at Jak's house, Ciara came over for a **_'Midnight Snack' _**and got more than she bargained for. During their love making Jak's darker half some how escaped from Jak's mind and was eating his breakfast quietly while they were sleeping , examining their enterwined bodies.

"**Isn't it time you guys got up?" **Dark spoke and the rose by the noise that strartled them.

"Dark...What are you doing..." She started.

**"Here? Well you see babe. While you guys were _"Making Love"_, Jak was at his most vulnerable state, it was starting to get cramped in there, plus I wanted to go to the beach so I just got out."**

Very Very Very long and silent pause.

"WHAT THE HELL JAK! You just can't let them out all willy-nilly." Ciara began to get frustrated as Dark just sat back and watched the argument.

"Why are you attacking me? I can't help it if I was in the moment. Plus your the one that came over here wanting something to eat. Like you don't have food at your house." Jak tried to defend himself and mumbled the last part but, anyone who argues with Ciara is certain to lose. Dark was begginging to grow agitated at the current bickering.

"**SHUT UP! And get dressed. It's Wednesday remember**."

Ciara finally got up from the bed while Jak stayed for awhile. He stared at Dark before getting up to get into the shower. Then he realized she was still in there. He still didn't care so he got undressed and got in. She was startled by the strong arms around her but she soon relaxed. Then Ciara turned around and was greeted with firm lips. Dark then heard moaning and groaning coming from the bathroom. "Love struck Couples."

* * *

"What is taking them so long? Ciara and Jak should be here." Keira complained.

"Don't worry Keira, the malls not going anywhere." Tess reasured her. She started to unpack the new shipment of liquor and put the on the shelves.

"No but, the clothes might."

Tess stopped. "Your right...I'll call." Just as she was about to pick up the phone an angry Dark appeared before them followed by a _'Teenage Couple'_. (Atleast that's how the act.)

"Dark...What are you..." Ashelin stopped to be interrupted by Dark.

**"Don't. It just happened. They've been like this all morning."**

"Why?" Daxter asked. "Ciara blamed Jak for letting me out and the started arguing. Then in the shower they 'made-up' and they've been like this ever since, eyeing the kissing couple. They finally stopped and looked into each others eyes.

**"Finally. I thought you guys were gonna suck each others faces off." **Dark stated.

"Don't you just love it when you have someone to cuddle up to." Ciara snuggled into Jak's chest. "I do my little cuddle buddy." They then began to rub each others noses and giggle. This made Dark even sicker.

**"Oh Gods, one minute they hate each other the next their 'Cuddle Buddies'."**

"Come on guys let's go shopping." Tess hauled everyone out of the Naughty Ottsel for her to close up for the afternoon.

* * *

They finally arrived at Haven City Mall, the Largest mall in Haven City. They walked inside and were greeted by staff members. The girls with girls and guys and guys except Jak and Ciara wouldn't let go, everyone had to pry them off of each other. They kept looking back at each other as the groups parted ways.

They finally cane to a store and it was like bathing suit heavan just for woman. All from designer names to so so lame. They picked three each and headed towards the dressing rooms.

"Hey Tess loom at this." Ashelin stepped out and showed her the bathing suit red with gold outlining and butterfly made with gold on the bra.

"I really like that one Ashelin." Keira stated.  
"Me too." Tess joined in.

"Wow Ashelin. I like that one as well." Ciara said looking out from behind the curtain. "Alright look at mine." Ciara came out with a light blue with gold outlining bathing suit with a white butterfly on the bra.

"I reay like that one for you Ciara." Keira stated. "But isn't the bra to small?"

"I know..." Ciara whined. "But I really like it."

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm sure Jak wouldn't mind your nipples almost showing. I mean they loom like little slits." Ashelin inspected. "Like you said_ Jak _wouldn't mind." Ciara finished and they proceeded on to the register. 

* * *

Back with the boys, Daxter couldn't decide blue or brown.

"Daxter come on. It doesn't take that long to pick out trunks."

"Jak this is a very crutial matter. I've been on plenty of magazines and no doubt the papparazi is going to be looking at my fashion statement. So I ask you, blue or brown."

"Blue Daxter. Now let's go." As they made their way to the cash register Torn and Jinx approached them in a panic. "Jak quick, Blue, Brown, or Red." Torn paniced. "Jakkie-Boy witch one. Jak sighed in frustration. "Green, Blue, or Yellow." Jinx also in a panic.

"Torn brown, and give Jinx the red." Both of them hung up the other trunks and went on to pay for them. "Well I'm glad we got that over with. Now let's go check on some clothes. 

* * *

"Tess it's over here." Keira called them all over to the store. "Thanks Keira, I would have never found it in this big mall." They all walked in and started looking at the shoes and shirts and shorts. Jak spotted them and whispered to Torn and Daxter and told them what to do. They walked in causually and all 3 of them launched their arms around each of them. Ciara then turned around only to be greeted by Jak's lips, as for Tess and Ashelin also.

"I knew we were going to end up on the same store." Ciara stated. "Me too." Jak began to kiss her fiercly until someone *ahem* them. "Not now okay. When we get home I'll be sure to give you my **_'Extra-Special' _**blowjobs." Ciara cooed which made Jak melt. You've never had a real blowjob till you've had one of Ciara's Extra-Special ones.

"I am looking forward to that."

"I bet you are...Alright I'm done."

"You are?" Jak was suprised at how fast she shopped.

"Yeah, I'm going to go ahead and pay for them now." She began to walk off as Jak grabbed her arm. "No your not I am. I should always take of  
my lady."

"Well thank you kind sir."

"Wow Torn, why can't you be more like that?" Ashelin suggested.

"Because I am not him." 

* * *

Everyone finished shopping and they soon realized...Where's Dark? Then they saw him running with mall security behind him. Everyone started running and Dark soon caught up with them.

"What the hell were you thinking. You stole that stuff." Jak was furious.

**"I had no other way." **Dark defended himself. Ciara decided to stay out of it knowing Jak could handle it.

"Well maybe if you didn't wonder off I would of gave you money."

**"Well...Whatever it's done so can we just go home?"**

"Fine but you are not coming out of your room for the rest of the night."

**"Who are you my father?" **Dark countered. "Basically. I gave you life." Jak stated. **"No you didn't.**" Dark than began to argue with him. "Yes I did. If it wasn't for my body you'd still be stuck in that tank filled with dark Eco ready to be used on someone else."

Dark Silenced.

* * *

They finally reached home and Jak hurried and put his stuff away and attacked Ciara.

"I'm waiting."

"You are? You actually thought I was serious."

"Uh...yeah your blowjobs are awsome and how often do I get an extra-special one?" Jak began to whine and Ciara squeezed the space between her eyes. "Fine." She sighed.

"Yah!" Jak then squealed and layer completly flat. "Won't Dark come in and catch us." Ciara said.

"Nah...He's grounded." 

* * *

Well there you go. Dark stole those clothes and got grounded for a whole night. Wish my parents were like that. But I don't get into trouble like that. Anyway if you want to read about Ciara's Special gift to Jak just e-mail me. R&R


	3. Arrival

**_WEEKEND GETAWAY_**

**_ARRIVAL_**

This is the next chapter of the story and I'll just leave it at that. On with the Story! (After Jak X)

* * *

It was finally the day of the trip and everyone was excited. They all gathered at the Naughty Ottsel and the boys began to load up the Air Tran. After everyone got settled with everything Sig took the wheel for the first 2 hours. In the back everyone was happily talking about what they were going to do when they got there. Daxter even sometimes daydreamed about those bikini girls.

"So Ciara...How many rooms are in the condo?" Keira asked over every ones loud noise. "There are four rooms. Two of them have twin beds, the other two are queen beds and the couch downstairs is a pull out bed."

"So is the resort really nice?" Tess asked. "Its a resort of course it's nice. Behind the check -in building they have water slides and three Olympic pools and two Jacuzzis and Hot tubs. Then they have a Volley ball court, and behind all of that is the beach."

"So with the room issues. I'm guessing were doing a couples theme, right?" Jak asked. Everyone else nodded. "So it's me, Jak and Dark, Tess & Daxter, Ashelin & Torn, Kiera and Jinx are you guys okay with sharing a room?" Ciara looked at the two. "As long as we get the room with the twin beds."Keira told her. "Fine with me." Jinx reassured.

* * *

It's been three hours and everyone finally had to use the restroom. **"Hey guys, we stopped. I for one have to use the bathroom."** Dark then hopped out the Air Tran and proceeded to go to the boys room. "Come on Ashelin." Ciara grabbed her arm and ran to the bathroom. "I can't take it anymore. It's already been 3 days since me and Jak had sex and I'm going crazy." Ciara began to pour out her problems to the girls as they used the bathroom. "Ciara are you really a sex addict." Keira asked her. "I think I am Keira. I didn't want to believe it at first, but when we did do it for the first time I loved it, then I started craving it more and more to where we started to do it two to three times a day. Hell even me and Dark did once because Jak_ 'wasn't in the mood.'_ "

They finished washing their hands and walked out the bathroom as they continued to talk about the situation. "Sounds to me like you are an addict." Ashelin chimed in. "And Jak. He likes it but sometimes we do it so much that I have to be the man and torture him just for my selfish pleasure." They arrived at the car before the guys. "So what  
now. The next stop we come to you guys gonna do it?" Tess asked. "Probably, even if it is a quickie. He knows for a fact when I want to have sex. So don't be surprised when you hear moaning and groaning." They saw the boys come and decided to hop in the car re energized and awake.

"I propose we play a game." Keira said passing everyone a drink. "Its called 'I never'."

"How so you play that." Torn added. "Its simple. Somebody says something they never did before and if anyone else has done it, they take a sip from their soda. And since this whole trip was Ciara's idea she goes first.

"Alright then. I've never shot a gun before." Jak, Torn, Ashelin, Jinx, Tess, and even Daxter took a swig. "So you've never shot anyone?" Jak asked putting his arm around her waist as she crossed her legs. "Nope. I have powers remember." "Jak your next." Keira told him. "I've never...whoa what the hell haven't I done...um...I have never been shopping for more than 2 hours." All of the girls drank their sodas.

"My turn...alright!" Daxter called out. "I have never...been skinny dipping." Jak and Tess drank shamefully. "Wait a minute...you've been skinny dipping?" Ciara questioned him. "Long story, happened back in Sandover."

* * *

After their game was over it had been 2 hours and they were nearing the resort everyone began to make up their own conversation. Ciara leaned on to Jak to whisper to him. "Jak when we stop could we please have sex?" This question caught him off gaurd but he knew the deal. If Ciara doesn't get enough sex she becomes the man and he did **_NOT _**want that to happen. "Sure but it has to be a quickie. I'm not making you a promise that you'll cum but -" Ciara grabbed him by the collar. "I don't care, I just want you inside of me." Then Dark said something.** "What the hell are you two whispering about?" **He asked them. "Your mom." Ciara mumbled. **"The hell did you just say? My mom...well your ****mom too...ya cow." **He smirked over at her who was now furious. "Me...a...cow. _Shit_, you weren't saying that when we had sex. Your the damn cow, you now how many rolls of fat you have on your stomach?" Dark lifted up his shirt and indeed he saw two very small rolls on each side of his stomach. Ciara then smirked at him. **"That's not fair, I just haven't been to the gym in awhile." **"Whatever."

"What the hell. You two had sex!" Jak looked at her. "Oh god Jak it's alright. You two are the same people and plus you didn't want to do so we just did. Besides I'm not going to leave you for anyone else. I just wanted a quick fuck." She patted him the back then Dark spoke up. **"A quick fuck? So you just come to me whenever you feel like it?" **Before she had time to answer that Daxter jumped up from his seat. "I have to pee!"

"Daxter we just stopped 2 hours ago." Ashelin told him. "Now, now Ashelin this might be a good Idea. I have yo pee too." Ciara looked over at Jak and winked, who winked back at her for her plan to do a quickie. "Fine, Sig can we stop for the bathroom." He came to a rest stop and everyone got out while Jak and Ciara lagged behind and went in the back of the rest building. "Take off your pants and unbutton 4 buttons." Jak told her and she obeyed. Once they were ready. Jak picked her up and thrusted into her. She let out a satisfied moan as he was finally inside. He began to thrust harder and harder and as her moans became loud, he covered her mouth and finished inside of her. To their luck everyone was just know ready. "That was nice." Ciara got onto the tran with Jak close behind her and a smile on his face. "Amen to that. I loved every minute of it." Jak laid back in his seat and Ciara began to go to sleep.

* * *

They finally arrived and Ciara went inside the main building to retrieve all the keys and check in with the staff. Once they arrived at the condo, Jak and Ciara claimed the Master Bedroom. Once everyone got situated they realized it was 9 o' clock and decided to get something to eat.

"Hey guys, I know this great pizza place, it's called Uno's." Ciara said as they loaded the Tran and headed off in that direction. "So are the pizzas really good?" Jinx asked. "Yeah, everytime I come here, I make sure I get a slice. Oh and the slices are really big, so you might just want at least 3 slices." She informed them.

Once they got their they were seated quickly and served. Jak and Ciara along with Tess and Daxter were in the corner of the booths making out on each side. Everyone just watched in awe as to how they could breathe for that amount of time. Whenever the waiter came they would stop and go back at it. They even at like Love stuck teens. They would take a bite out of the pizza and rub noses and go back to eating. Until Dark had enough. **"Would you four just stop it. It's starting to make me sick." **Dark continued to complain but just gave up. When they started to leave he was the first out the door and the two couples were hand and hand and the last to get in the Tran.

When they got back to the condo everyone was sleep except for Dark, _who kept an open eye_.

* * *

**Jak: Wow. I've never done a quickie before.**

**Ciara: Me neither. It was great!**

**Dark: Whatever, Cow!**

**Ciara: Shut up fatty!**

**Jak: Yeah well. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
